


Basket of berries

by Olem_Iwetus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fainting, Fantasy, Frottage, Futa on Female, Futanari, Gangbang, Monster Girl, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olem_Iwetus/pseuds/Olem_Iwetus
Summary: An adventurous lady takes on a quest to deal with beastmen in a forest.





	Basket of berries

On a sunny summer morning a relative silence of the forest was disturbed by a lone figure passing through the woods. The figure – a young, attractive woman – wore a leather armor, a cloak, a pair of boots and carried a sword on her belt and a shield in her left hand.

The woman, an adventuress named Rina, was currently searching for beastmen in the woods. Upon arriving in a nearby village she looked for quests to do, but it seemed that adventuring folk wasn't in high demand among the locals. A few tasks she managed to find were connected with traveling to distant lands, while Rina was planning to stick around the neighboring settlements and stock on gold and equipment by questing. Rina almost decided to leave and try her luck in the next village – unlike some careless fools eager for riches and glory, she was managing her provisions and currency well so she had enough to last for a while – when she learned from a child that there is another quest board on the old warehouse behind the inn. While Rina had her doubts about such placement of the board, she decided that she might as well give it a try. To her surprise, the board was indeed there and a few pieces of paper, well beaten by time and weather, were displayed on it. Most of them were outdated, but one seemed to be still valid. Curious about the board and the quest, Rina headed to the inn to ask some questions.

“Ah, that board... It sure brings back memories.” began the innkeeper when the adventuress told him about her find. “You see, young lady, a long time ago that old warehouse was the only building in this village. It was constructed by the first settlers – I was just a little boy then, and my pop brought me here. It was our shelter, our fortress, our bulwark against all the dangers of the world, be it weather or brigand, monster or the apocalypse. We slept there, worked there, stored our goods there. As the time passed, other buildings were erected and the warehouse lost its status. Nowadays it is only used for storing goods and some rare gatherings in front of it – those are only taking place there because of the traditions, though. But back then, when we toiled tirelessly to tame the wilderness, it was where all the folk stopped or passed by, hence that quest board's placement. We were in need of adventurers to fight back beasts and monsters, to bring supplies and to do other things.”

“Oh.” replied Rina. “Now I see.”

“As for the quest,” continued the innkeeper, “I assure you that it still stands and you'll receive the reward if you can complete it. An old lord, who lives in his manor nearby, offered this quest. He may be taciturn and paranoid, but he is a man of his word.”

And that's how Rina found herself in the forest.

***

The quest was offering a reward for dealing with beastmen inhabiting the forest and threatening the humans. Innkeeper and a few other folks haven't seen any beastmen in a long time, so Rina's first move was to scout the woods. Maybe the monsters were dead or moved away from the forest. Otherwise, she had to find where they were and estimate their numbers. Rina felt pretty confident about being able to do so – since the creatures weren't attacking the village and there were no rumors about people disappearing, the beastmen had no reason to wait in ambush, right? With such thoughts on her mind, Rina entered the small clearing in the woods. She took a few steps and was startled by a voice.

“Hello there, young lady. Are you lost?”

Rina grabbed her sword, her glance darting around. A trio of women wearing sleeveless leather vests and loincloths emerged from between the trees and stopped before her. They looked somewhat human, but their tails, horns and legs ending in hooves betrayed their monstrous nature. The women were smiling at her, and not in a friendly way – except one of them. While the other two had toned bodies with a bit of muscle, this one had a figure which one may call “motherly” – she had wide hips, a breasts noticeably larger than those of her friends, and was a bit chubby. Her horns were large and curved, resembling a sheep's, while her smile was warm and a bit shy, contrasting with predatory grins on the faces of others.

“I'm not lost,” said Rina. “I'm just looking for someone in the fo-”

“So far it seems that you are invading our forest, and I think we should teach you a lesson!” interrupted one of the women – tall specimen with a mane of blonde hair, a pair of short horns protruding from it, and a confident demeanor of a leader. She continued, looking into the woods behind Rina. “Right, girls?”

The remark complemented by a rustling of grass behind her told Rina that she was surrounded. She tried to defend herself, but soon it was over and she was standing with two girls holding her arms, her weapons lying on the ground. Realizing that she can't break away from them, Rina decided to stop resisting and wait. Maybe she can talk her way out of this. She used the moment to take a better look at her enemies. Apart from the blonde leader and voluptuous Sheep, there were three other ones. The two holding her had a build similar to the blonde, but their slimmer bodies and long thin horns gave them resemblance to gazelles. The last one was the smallest of all, with short red hair, small horns and jumpy attitude. The blonde one smiled at Rina again.

“Very good. Now for the fun part. Are you going to have fun naturally or do you need some greasing?”

“What?” said Rina, baffled. “What are you talking abo-”

She was interrupted as the blonde stepped closer and pulled her into a kiss. Rina froze, taken completely by surprise. A few seconds later, she snapped out of her stupor and began to thrash, straining at her captors' hold with renewed vigor. The blonde broke the kiss and stepped back, clearly enjoying how Rina gasped for breath.

“What the heck are you doing?! You, you goddamn pervert! We are both women! This is wro-” shouted Rina, trying to break free, but the leader interrupted her again.

“I see, you do.” said the blonde, pulling a bottle from her belt. “Also, you should calm down. You may be a girl, but we are not exactly what you think.”

Rina's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. While the blonde one was talking, Sheep and the redhead removed their loincloths and Rina's unbelieving eyes took in the sight of large penises on their crotches. The redhead turned around and bent over, displaying her private areas to Rina and playfully massaging her pussy and ballsack beneath it. The blonde took advantage of Rina's shock and jammed the bottle's uncorked neck into her mouth. Rina tried to resist, but her strength was not even close enough to fend off three monster girls. Her head was forcefully tilted up and the liquid – some kind of alcohol – started to fill her mouth, and then her stomach. Soon Rina's body slackened and the girls stopped restraining her.

“How is it?” smiled the blonde, stepping closer to Rina and caressing her cheek. “Isn't our special welcoming cocktail wonderful?”

“Uh... Uh... I...” mumbled Rina, her eyes unfocused and her hands grasping the blonde's shoulders for support.

“Good girl. Now let's return to the fun part.”

This time Rina was not resisting a kiss, weakly holding onto the beast girl with her arms. While the blonde's tongue explored the prey's mouth, other ladies undressed themselves and proceeded to undress Rina. Soon her leather armor, bra and panties joined her weapons on the grass and four more tongues and pairs of hands started to explore her body, massaging her shoulders, cupping her breasts, grabbing her buttocks and licking whatever sensitive zones they could reach. Rina whimpered into the kiss as she felt her body stimulated in such way.

Eventually, the blonde pulled away, licking her lips in delight. Her phallus, which was prodding insistently at Rina's front during the last few minutes, was now pointing forward, tenting the dickgirl's loincloth. The leader removed the latter and tossed it away, while her friends gently lowered intoxicated adventuress to her knees. Guiding her appendage with one hand, she brought its tip to Rina's lips.

“Come on, sweetheart, open up.”

Getting no response apart from incoherent mumbling, blonde started gently pushing her rod against Rina's mouth. After a moment or two, the girl's jaws opened wide enough to accept the appendage – however, it was too large and hard to bend and proceed further into her throat without excessive force being applied. Not that it was going to prevent the monster girl from getting what she wanted, as Rina was far from being the first prey they've caught.

Noticing a large tree trunk lying nearby, the blonde pointed at it, and soon Rina was lying on top of the trunk with her limbs hanging from it. This time, with Rina's mouth and neck forming a straight line, the blonde was able to have her way, slowly shuffling on her knees and finally feeling the adventuress' nose touching her stomach. Sighing contently, the monster girl started to move her hips, enjoying Rina's mouth. The Sheep, still smiling warmly, took advantage of Rina's position, pressing her cock against fighter's slit and pushing it inside.

While the redhead simply grabbed her dick and started working it, one of the Gazelles decided to get a bit more comfortable before enjoying the spectacle. Placing her clothes on the ground, she sat on them and began stroking her length, but was soon interrupted by two palms lowering onto her shoulders.

“What are you doing, naughty girl?” cooed the other Gazelle, caressing her friend's body. “Providing your little friend with some attention? Well, I can help you with that...”

Crouching in front of the other girl, she placed her hefty rod on top of that of her friend. Soon the girls started moaning lustfully as they stroked their organs and rubbed them together, occasionally kissing or casting glances at the threesome.

Meanwhile, the blonde and the Sheep were plowing Rina with every sign of satisfaction. However, while the blonde was calmly enjoying the process, Sheep soon started to pant, the sensation of human's folds around her member proving to be too much for her. Noticing her friend's flushed cheeks and half-closed eyes, the blonde smiled and leaned forward. Removing one of her hands from Rina's head, she grabbed her voluptuous friend by the shoulder and pulled her into a kiss. Sheep's eyes widened in surprise, and then she closed them entirely, her blush deepening. Satisfied with the reaction, the blonde moved her hand to her friend's chest, grabbing a nipple and toying with it. This made Sheep pull away with a gasp, her breathing ragged and uneven. Finally, the blonde's other hand playing with her second breast pushed the horned beauty over the edge and she climaxed, releasing her seed into the human's body. Exhausted by pleasure, she slumped back, lowering her massive bottom to the grass. Smirking, the blonde returned her attention to the adventuress, smacking Rina's chin with her ballsack. Eventually, she hit a peak of her own, depositing an impressive amount of cream into Rina's stomach. Pulling out of her toy, the blonde curled on the ground and relaxed, basking in the afterglow of sex. After a minute or two, she opened her eyes and looked at her friends.

“Well, that was nice, and my parents always taught me to share nice things. Your turn, ladies.”

The Gazelles' rods were already in position, standing proudly as two flagpoles. Their owners leaned back a bit to give the blonde more space for maneuvering Rina. Several moments later, the warrior's lower openings were positioned against the tips. One slow, gentle push and Rina, mumbling something incoherent, slid down the poles, evoking sighs of satisfaction from the two futanari. The redhead, however, was clearly unhappy with such position.

“Come on, you don't expect me to climb on top of your heads?! Make room for me!”

“Alright, alright, Rovi, we hear you.”

After some more shuffling, the Gazelles managed to position themselves in a suitable way. One of them was lying on the grass, with Rina on top of her. Other one was completing the sandwich, with her breasts rubbing on Rina's back and her cock nestled in adventuress' hind hole. This allowed Rovi to drop to her knees and insert her penis into Rina's mouth. Their composition finally finished, the monsters started moving, slowly pistoning their phalli in and out of Rina's body.

As the copulation began in earnest, the leader stretched and then directed her gaze into the woods, looking for something. Apparently, she found what she wanted, because she nodded, turned around and walked to Sheep, who was sitting on the grass, and addressed her:

“It seems that nothing of interest occurred so far, so we may proceed with... Interacting with our guest.”

“Glad to hear that,” said Sheep. “I presume that our information about her being a lone adventurer is correct?”

“I can't say that for sure until we talk to the scouts. But I'm pretty confident about it. Well, look at where they get with their way of adventuring...”

Even if Rina heard and comprehended the blonde's words (neither of which was likely, given her position), she had no opportunity to answer and the statement was underlined by the sounds of flesh slapping flesh. The leader smirked.

“The cocktail seems to be working just fine. Nice.”

“So, she will not remember anything?” asked Sheep.

“No, she will roughly remember what happened. However, I doubt that she'll be able to recall the details, such as our faces or how much time exactly did we spend doing, you know, this and that.”

“I see.” answered Sheep. She leaned back and rested her head on her arms. “Well, let us wait for our friends then.”

The Gazelles railing Rina's bottom openings reached their peaks first, painting the woman's insides white. Unsurprisingly, the flood was too much for her body to handle and significant part of it escaped, gushing out of her holes and staining beast girls' thighs. Rovi managed to hold onto her pleasure for some time, but then Gazelle at the bottom, irked by her friend's superior stamina, caught one of Rovi's balls into her mouth and sucked onto it playfully. Unprepared for additional pleasure, Rovi gasped and climaxed as well, unloading her spunk into Rina's gullet.

The blonde gave her friends several minutes to recover and then addressed them.

“All right girls, time to move to the next part.”

With these words she walked to the tree trunk and hoisted Rina onto her shoulder. Dazed by the cocktail and lots of action she was not prepared for, adventuress showed no sign of movement. Meanwhile, Sheep gathered her companions' clothes (as well as her own) into a sack to prevent them from getting dirty – necessary precaution considering the fact that everyone was covered with sweat and, possibly, other sexual fluids. Handing the sack to Rovi, she gathered Rina's possessions into another sack.

“Good.” continued the blonde. “Now, the plan is simple. We go to the brook, we wash ourselves and her, we bring her back, we leave. Let's move!”

***

An hour or so later, Rina started stirring and opened her eyes. Slowly sitting up, she looked around groggily. Then she remembered where she was and snapped to action. Noticing that she was alone in the clearing and her belongings were nearby, she stood up and started putting her clothes and armor on as quickly as she could. Her memories from the last few hours were still unclear, but she remembered enough to realize that she had to get out of the forest. Several minutes later she was walking through the forest – quickly, but cautiously. She was in no mood for more trouble.

Upon catching sight of houses and fields of the village, Rina relaxed and slowed her stride a bit. Now she could focus on recovering from her trial, bringing her memory in order and trying to make sense of it. As she passed through the village, absorbed in her thoughts, a pair of curious eyes watched her from between the planks of a wooden hedge.

To Rina's luck and relief, the innkeeper bought the answer that scouting of the forest discouraged her from trying to get rid of beastmen with her current equipment, skill and without a party – which was truthful enough. Thus, Rina was able to eat her meal undisturbed and then stare at the ceiling in her rented room, pondering at the questions arising from her foggy memories. How did the monsters knew she was coming? Why haven't they killed or captured her after the encounter to leave no witnesses? Why trouble themselves with cleaning her instead? So many questions, so little answers...

***

“Why all the bother? It's boring to carry her to the brook and back! Why didn't we just leave her there as is?” said Rovi, skipping ahead impatiently and turning around to look at her friends.

“Rovi! How selfish!” exclaimed Sheep. “Think about the poor girl, imagine yourself in her position! You wake up covered in sticky sexual fluids, that's so dir-”

“Ha! You mean like I do after a good party?” interrupted Rovi. “And why should I give a damn about her? She's an intruder! She wanders into our forest uninvited, we bang her! Simple, effective, fair! If you want to exert your kindness, do it without me, Cow Tits!”

“Oh really? So, last time when I've let you play with my tits you were so happy that you forgot to badmouth them?” retorted Sheep, folding her arms under the topic of discussion. “Besides, your insulting skills are as bad as your attitude! Good for you that we have things to do, otherwise I would have plugged that lousy mouth of yours with something!”

“Oh no! Are you threatening to nail me?! So scary! Or it would have been if you were of any use on top! Look at your stamina in this romp! Pathetic! Well, I guess it's normal. Someone is better at giving, someone at taking.”

The Gazelles were giggling and exchanging whispers as they watched their two friends butting their figurative heads. However, the conflict ceased when the blonde cleared her throat and the two combatants went silent.

“You have much to learn, young one...” began the leader, gazing into the distance thoughtfully. “While our kind friend follows her heart – which can rival her bosom in size – in this case acting on her logic is wise. Carrying and washing that girl is not too hard, since we had to clean ourselves anyway and she is not heavy. What do we gain from it? Imagine the confusion. She tells her kin that she was ambushed and raped by vile beastmen. Who then cleaned her body and wrapped her in her cloak so that she would be warm and comfortable. Sounds strange, doesn't it? Thus, less reasons and more obstacles for humans to seek and attack us.”

“Oooh...” mused Rovi, thinking over the idea. Sheep smiled, nodding her head in agreement with the leader's reasoning.

“By the way,” said the blonde, “I hope you girls haven't forgotten that we have another visitor today, so let's not disappoint her. I hope you've prepared what I've told you.”

***

Later that evening a relative silence of the forest was disturbed by a lone figure passing through the woods. The figure – a little girl with her hair in twintails – wore a simple dress and a pair of shoes.

Reaching a small clearing – not the one where Rina had so much “adventures” today – the girl stopped. A few moments later, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The girl turned around and the horned blonde smiled at her.

“Hello there, small one. Are you lost?”

The girl said nothing, smiling at the woman in return.

“Of course you are not, little Allie. You were here so many times. Here's your treat.”

Saying that, the monster handed the girl a basket filled with berries which she held in her other hand. The girl took the basket, peeked into it and smiled again.

“Thank you, Lady Kaerth. These berries are wonderful.”

“Such a good girl like you deserves no less. We had lots of fun with that adventurous lass you directed to us. Keep up the good work, Allie. Now, back to the village you go, it's getting late.”

“Bye-bye, Lady Kaerth.”


End file.
